Sparkyville, USAEpisode 12: One Leaves, And Another Arrives
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Violet is placed in jail and awaits trial for attempted murder. She pleads "Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity and Mental Anguish". Meanwhile, Patty lays in a coma due to taking a bullet to the head from Violet's gun as a result of saving the Browns from getting killed. While all of that is going on, Lucy prepares to leave prison a free woman.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 12: One Leaves, And Another Arrives

**CHAPTER 1: PEOPLE VS. GRAY**

_Hennepin County Hall of Justice, Pre-Trial of Violet Gray_

"Violet Gray, you have been charged with Attempted Murder in the First Degree, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Assault With a Deadly Weapon, and Disturbing the Peace," said Judge Melendez. "Please be advise if Ms. Patty Swanson does not survive the injuries inflicted on her by you, the Assault With a Deadly Weapon charge will automatically bump up to Manslaughter. How do you plead. Ms. Gray?"

"Not guilty by reason of insanity, your honor," said Violet.

"Prosecutor, your recommendation on bail?" asked the judge.

"We recommend remand, your honor," said Assistant D.A. Wylie Garrison. "Ms. Gray planned this and while she was manic in her beliefs, she still knew right from wrong, and if she is let out into the street, she may just go after the Browns again."

"Your honor," began Violet's attorney, Dick Sadler, "my client assures the court that she will stay as far away from the Brown family as she can during this trial, and she actually wants a monitoring device placed on her."

"Well given the fact that she did shoot a woman in the head, a woman who's still in a coma, I am not taking any chances," said the judge. "Bail is denied. Next case!"

At Ray's Diner, Pat and Mary were discussing Violet's case. They were concerned about Charlie and Sally. Though Charlie was more or less okay and dealing with it well, Sally was a bit shaken up about the fact that someone was about to kill them, especially someone who they knew.

"Chuck is talking about putting up security cameras around the house," said Pat. "I don't blame him, though. After a girl you knew all your life tries to murder you and your entire family, who wouldn't want to put up extra security."

"Well we were all a bit shaken up that night," Mary replied. "Especially after that girl, Patty is it?"

"Yeah."

"After she was hit in the head by a stray round from that Violet girl's gun, that was a shocking scene to say the least."

"Violet was supposed to put in her plea today. I think she's going to plead insanity."

"She may plead that, but what she did was definitely premeditated."

"How's Monica doing after what happened?"

"She was worried for me, but I assured her that I was okay. I was shaken, but I know things will be all right. I think if she wasn't in my life, I'd be worse off."

"I get it, Mare. I'd feel the same without Chuck."

"Oh ladies," Ray chimed in, "we have hungry customers waiting to order!"

"We're on it, Ray," said Mary. And the women went to serve on the waiting customers. But the events of Christmas Eve was still fresh in their minds. They hoped Violet would stay locked up at least for the trial.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LUCY VAN PELT, FREE WOMAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FINALLY FREE**

As Violet was dealing with her impending case, Lucy was finally being released from the Hennepin County Women's Correctional Facility. She was ready to make a new start in her life and build back up what she lost when she was sentenced. Unfortunately, she couldn't be anywhere near Schroeder as he placed a restraining order on her banning her from contacting him for life. But she was all but done with him anyway and wanted a fresh start.

The warden and some guards came to her cell ready to process her for release. Lucy had gathered her belongings and cleaned her bunk. Her cellmate was out doing errands, but wished her luck on the outside before she went out to do her work.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" asked the warden.

"You have no idea, warden," said a happy Lucy. And she exited her cell for the last time. First place Lucy went was to take a shower. After taking a shower, they gave her some new clothes to dress in. Then they went to get her stuff she had with her when she arrived there. All that she had was her cell phone, a necklace, two rings, two stud earrings, her driver's license, her bank card, and $156 in cash. After she gathered all her belongings and after signing some papers, she was released back into the outside world. Lucy looked back at what was her home for a few years. She took a deep breath and went to the bus station. Linus had purchased a bus ticket for her to get back to town. She had to go to the ticket depot to receive the ticket.

After she arrived back in Sparkyville, Lucy overheard a lot of talk about the biggest crime that happened in town. She stopped a redhead who was talking to her friend about it.

"Hey, what's this big crime everyone's talking about?" she asked.

"You don't know?" said the redhead. "Violet Gray tried to murder an entire family Christmas Eve. She was COO of Gray Industries. According to the news, she blamed them for causing her to lose her job. She pled 'Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity' just a few days ago."

"I know Violet!" gasped Lucy. "Who did she try to kill?"

"A family gathered together with their friends," the woman continued. "I think their name is Brown, or something like that."

Lucy couldn't believe it. Did Violet seriously still put blame on Charlie Brown and his family for her shortcomings? That was something even Lucy had outgrown, and she used to do that to death as a kid. She would ask Linus about it later, as he was probably at that get-together. She had to make her way to the halfway house she would spend a month at to finish the remainder of her sentence.

Once she arrived at the halfway house, she was surprised to see how nice it looked. She had those images of a halfway house being run down and dirty, with folks who hardly bathed and was as dirty as the halfway house itself. But this place was clean, bushes nicely trimmed. Since the winter snow covered the grass, she couldn't see what the grass looked like. She rang the doorbell, and a pretty older lady answered.

"Oh, you must be Lucy Van Pelt," said the woman.

"Yes, I am," Lucy replied.

"My name is Millicent Hightower. I am the one in charge of the halfway house. As you can see, I keep a clean facility. Many of the other girls here help out with the chores around here. I hope I can count on you to do the same."

"You can, Ms. Hightower."

"Millie is fine, my dear. That's what the others call me."

"Okay, Millie."

"Anyway, I'll give you a tour of the place and even introduce you to some of the other girls staying here to complete their sentences and I'll show you to your room. There is a curfew here. Unless you get a job and work late, you have to be in no later than 11 PM. I extend it to 1 AM on Fridays and Saturdays. The curfew ends at 5 AM in the morning. From 5 in the morning to 11 at night, you are free to come and go as you please. Though I do count on you reporting to your parole officer at least once a week." And Millie continued to give Lucy a tour of the halfway house and what the rules were. Lucy agreed to abide by those rules and would cooperate so she could finish her sentence and have a clean slate.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PATTY'S PROGNOSIS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: NO CHANGE YET**

Patty laid in her bed still in a medically-induced coma healing from her wound. The good news was that she was out from the worst of it; now she just had to heal up. Everyone was still worried for her and hoped she would survive. This particular day, Shermy came by with flowers. He used to have a crush on Patty and they even dated when they were younger. After she left for California and fell on hard times, they lost touch. When she moved back to Sparkyville, she had heard about the Bronze Beagle and how it was owned by Shermy. She never went there due to the old feelings they had for each other. But after hearing about what happened to Patty fighting to keep Violet from committing mass murder on the Browns, he felt compelled to see her. When he walked in he was shocked to see her hooked up to I.V.'s and her head bandaged up heavily. He was almost to tears when he saw her.

"Oh Patty," he sobbed. "What has Violet done to you? I should have been there to stop her."

"No one would have been able to stop what happened, Shermy." Charlie walked in and greeted his old friend.

"Charlie," said Shermy, seeing his friend standing in the doorway. "It's so good to see you." The two friends hugged each other.

"Sorry I haven't gotten around to seeing you, man," said Charlie. "How are things over at the Beagle?"

"Pretty good," said Shermy, wiping his eyes. "Business has been pretty good. Look at you, a sergeant in the Marines. Who would have thought Good Ol' Charlie Brown a soldier for the Corps?"

"I know, right? Anyway, my commanding officer gave me some time off with pay to deal with what happened at my place with Violet and Patty. I heard that Patty was trying to stop Violet from killing me and my family. If she recovers from this, I owe her big time."

"Why would Violet try something like this with you, Charlie?!"

"Because she hates my guts and my family's guts! I actually talked to Grant Gray, her old man, and he told me she was jealous of me. That's why she hated me for so long, and why she teased me endlessly when we were kids."

"What in the hell would she have to be jealous of you for? No offense or anything."

"None taken. I get what you're saying. Her family was wealthy beyond anything any of us could dream of. If anything, we should have been jealous of her! But what she was jealous about was the fact that my father had his own business and was successful, himself. Sure he didn't make nearly as much as Grant did being a barber and all, but he made enough for us to be financially secure and we were never without things we needed. But what made Violet jealous was that despite my father working and having his own business like her father, he made time for us and my mother and Snoopy when he was still alive. While her father loved her and doted on her when he could, he wasn't there for her nearly as much as my father was for us. And with her mother in and out of rehab, she really had no one regularly."

"It all makes sense now. All of the 'my dad is better than your dad' bullshit she used to throw on all of us, especially you. There was an underlying reason for that. We didn't see it then, but now it's crystal clear!"

"Exactly. And while all of us grew up and was able to get past our faults, even myself, Violet was still that insecure little girl who made mud pies, taunted everyone she thought was beneath her, and would never think of the consequences of her treating folks bad. And when she got fired from Gray Industries, she went off the deep end. And now she's facing serious charges. The most serious is to come, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I went on paid vacation, my superiors told me that they would be pressing military charges against her for trying to assassinate an active-duty soldier, which is me. After the state has their day with her, the military will be delivering Violet a court-martial not too long after. And they told me if found guilty, she would have additional time added which would be served consecutively."

"Wow! She fucked up big time, didn't she?"

"Understatement of the Millennium, Shermy!" Just then, Charlie's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey, babe. Yeah, I'm at the hospital checking up on Patty. No change yet. Still comatose. Shermy's here with me. This is my first time seeing him since coming back home. Yeah, I will be back home soon. Love you, too. Later." And he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Shermy.

"My girl, Pat," Charlie answered.

"As in Peppermint Patty, THAT Pat?!"

"The one in the same."

"I wondered if you two would ever hook up. You know she carried a torch for you for years, don't you?"

"I have been told. Now, just like Violet's situation growing, I see it crystal clear. And we've been together since my coming back."

"Well, I'm happy for you, dude."

"Thanks. Speaking of, I better meet up with her."

"Okay. I'm going to stay here with Patty for a while."

"Cool. Oh, here's my number. I'll stop by the Beagle for a drink one of these nights."

"You do that! See you, Charlie. And welcome home."

"Thanks, man. I'll talk to you soon."

**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE BAD NEWS FOR VIOLET**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: VIOLET MEETS THE COLONEL**

Violet was with her attorney, Dick, in a large room where inmates talk with their families and/or attorneys. She had gotten word that someone wanted to talk to her. She was anxious about it. She hoped that it was her father, as she hadn't heard from him since being arrested. Dick didn't know who wanted to see her, either. But he was there as her attorney in case it was a legal matter. At that moment, she saw someone dressed in a military uniform walk in. It was Charlie's commander, Colonel Yancy Clarke. Along with him was another military officer.

"Ms. Gray, I am Colonel Yancy Clark of the United States Marine Corps," said the colonel. "This is Captain Booker Robinson. I am the commanding officer for Staff Sergeant Brown. We are here to place you under arrest for the attempted assassination of an active-duty military officer."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Violet.

"Before I have the captain read you your rights," the colonel continued, "we have talked to the judge presiding over your state case, and we have agreed that they would have your current case go to trial as scheduled. After that trial has ended, you will be court-martialed in a military court of justice. And if you are found guilty in the state case AND in our court, we agreed that you can serve both sentences consecutively at HCWCF. However, if found not guilty in the state case, but found guilty on the charges we have on you, you will serve your time in a military prison, where there will be no parole for you. Which means, you would serve the FULL sentence in total. However if you end up at HCWCF first, even if found guilty in both cases, you will still be eligible for parole there. Now if there's no questions, Captain Robinson will read you your rights."

"Violet Gray," Captain Robinson began, "you are officially under arrest for the attempted assassination of Staff Sergeant Charles Monroe Brown. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give your right to remain silent, anything you say can and WILL be used against you in a military court of law. You have the right to have your attorney present. If you cannot afford one, one will be presented to you at no cost to you. Now Ms. Gray, do you understand the rights that have been presented to you?"

"Sure," Violet said, meekly.

"Now because you are already locked up without bail," the colonel finished, "the judge and I agreed to let you stay here in jail, rather than transfer you to a military brig." He turned to Dick, her attorney. "Counselor, will you be representing Ms. Gray in our court-martial, as well?"

"Yes, I will," said Dick.

"Very well. We will leave you two to discuss the matter. Captain?"

"Aye aye, sir!" And they left the jail. Violet was shaken.

"Dick, what am I going to do?!" she cried. "Why did I do what I did?! Have you gotten in contact with daddy, yet?!"

"I've tried, but still no answer, Violet," said Dick. "But I'll keep trying."

"Thank you, Dick. I messed up big time!"

"Let's just work on building your defense, Violet. We will try to convince the jury that you weren't thinking straight and went temporarily insane. That your long-standing hatred and jealousy of the Browns made you snap." And the two of them continued to discuss their defense strategy.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LUCY SETTLES IN**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: A NEW BEGINNING**

Lucy had settled in her room at the halfway house. Linus had gotten her a new cell phone so she could call him or any of their friends. Linus had told her about what happened at the Brown's house when Violet tried to massacre everyone inside, but was stopped by Patty. He also told her that Patty was in a coma due to her injury from Violet. Lucy planned to see her old friend once she had the chance. For now, she would have to find a job and a car. The money in her bank account grew interest while she was incarcerated, so she had a sizable amount in the bank. She'd go there the next day to unfreeze her account so she could have access to it again.

As she laid in her bed, thinking about how she had gotten there, she wondered if she had her medication then and there, would she had acted the same way towards that girl who was talking to Schroeder? Would she still be talking to him? Would she avoided prison all together? She didn't thrive on that as she wanted to move on in her life. She was taking her medication for bipolar disorder regularly and even though she successfully finished her court-ordered anger management courses while locked up, she wanted to keep going to courses outside of prison just to help her stay in check. She didn't want to revert back to being a crabby, violent woman. She now hated that side of her, and she was determined to keep her temper in check.

She had a TV in her room that she could watch, and she watched some shows before going to bed for the night. Lucy was ready to make a new start, and with help from Linus, she was ready for what life brought her and wasn't going to take it for granted. Plus she had to stick out being at the halfway house for a month, but she was determined to be free of the legal system once and for all.

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME, VIOLET HAS HER DAY IN COURT**


End file.
